Afterwards
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Ten years after defeating XANA, the Lyoko Warriors are living their normal lives. What other surprises will be thrown their way? AxOC, UxY, WxL, JxOC, SDxT, OxS (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Afterwards**

**After having defeated X.A.N.A., the Lyoko Warriors are finally starting to live their normal lives. Will it last? Find out in this new story.**

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

_Chris's POV_

While our children were in the game room, we all were reconnecting in the living room.

"So, Scaly. What do you and Aelita do for a living?" Yumi asked me.

"We work at the school Maya attends. Aelita teaches science, while I teach gym." I replied.

"Cool." Odd said.

"What about you, Einstein? What's your job?" I asked.

"Well, I work as a network support engineer. And Chelsea actually works as a nurse." Jeremie replied.

"Nice." I said, then looked to Aelita.

"Should we tell them?" I asked her.

"I don't see why not. They deserve to know." She replied.

"What is it, guys?" Laura asked, and we both sighed.

"Lately, my powers have been fading." I said.

"You mean, you're losing them?" William asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm happy about it." I replied.

"Why's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, Maya didn't inherit them, thank God. So I don't have to worry about training her." I replied.

"But, will you die without them?" Sam asked.

"No. I have no intention of leaving my family." I replied.

After we were done discussing that, we were trying to decide what to do tomorrow.

"I say we go to the park." Aelita suggested, and we all agreed.

"Sounds good. We'll all grab our kids and head home." Yumi said, but we shook our heads.

"Why don't you guys stay the night? Our doors are always open to y'all." I said.

"We wouldn't wanna intrude." Ulrich said.

"Don't think of it as intrusion. Think of it as when we all shared that dorm room back at the academy." Aelita said, making all of us laugh.

"I remember we all had to put up with Smelly Odd." Ulrich said, earning a glare from Odd.

When Odd and Sam headed for the door, we were all confused.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To pick up Kiwi." Odd replied. He and Sam then walked out the door and headed to their place. Maya came into the living room when they left and smiled when she saw our friends.

"Mommy and Daddy talk about you guys all the time." She said, making them look at us.

"It's true. We do." Aelita said. Odd and Sam came back with Kiwi. I laughed when I saw the dog.

"He doesn't look different from ten years ago." I said.

"Well, he has grown older." Sam said.

"I meant besides that, Sam." I said to her. Aelita turned her attention to Maya.

"How are you and the other kids getting along?" She asked.

"Really well." Maya replied, making us smile.

After everyone settled into the guest rooms, Aelita got Maya to get to bed as well. She and I walked into her room to say goodnight to her.

"Night, Mom. Night, Daddy." She said to us, then fell asleep. With that, we went to our room and got under the bed.

"We oughta take them to lunch tomorrow." I said, and Aelita agreed.

"Where should we go, then?" She asked me.

"We haven't had Italian for a while." I said, and Aelita agreed.

"Okay. Olive Garden it is, then." I said. When that was decided, we fell asleep.

We woke up to my alarm clock and I slammed my fist down on it to shut it off.

"Buenos días, mi bella princesa." I said as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Buenos días, mi apuesto príncipe." She said when she woke up.

"Oooh, I love it when you say that." I said.

"I know you do." She said playfully. We then got dressed and walked out of our room.

"You go and get breakfast started. I'll wake Maya up." I told her and with that, she walked to the kitchen while I walked into Maya's room.

"Time to get up, door mouse." I told her and she got up after I spoke.

"Morning, Daddy." She said to me, and I smiled.

"Hey, baby girl. Breakfast will be ready soon." I said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room. As I walked out, I felt something hairy by my foot and remembered Odd and Sam brought Kiwi with them last night. I held my arms open for him and he jumped into them.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Sam was already up.

"Odd still asleep?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, earning a laugh from her.

"Vincent's the same way." She said.

"I don't doubt that." I said as everyone else walked into the living room. Even Odd and his son finally got out of bed.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living, boys." I joked, making everyone but Odd and Vincent laugh. Aelita got breakfast ready and Odd and his son were salivating like crazy.

"Good thing I made extras." Aelita said, making me chuckle.

After breakfast, we left Queens and headed for Central Park. When we finally arrived, we immediately saw a familiar face.

"Hey guys. Is that who I think it is?" I asked, making everyone to look where I pointed.

"It is!" Aelita said.

"SISSI!" I called, and she looked our way. She walked over to us with a guy with her. I went wide eyed when I recognized him.

"THEO! You're a sight for sore eyes." I said, shaking hands with him.

"You guys are, too." He said.

After we all reconnected, I decided to announce my surprise.

"Anyone in the mood for Italian?" I asked. Odd was excited about that.

"Do you know where the nearest Italian restaurant is?" Yumi asked.

"There's an Olive Garden not far from here that we eat at when we feel fancy." Aelita replied, earning a nod from me. We all then walked to the Olive Garden Aelita, Maya and I eat at. Luckily, the waitress we knew was there when we arrived.

"Hey, Christopher, Maya, and Aelita. Same place as always?" The waitress asked.

"No, not this time, Emily. We brought some old friends with us this time." I said to our old classmate, Emily LeDuc.

After we ate lunch, we went back to mine and Aelita's place. We had fun today. The kids went to bed while my wife, friends, and I stayed up a little while longer.

**That's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys love where I go with this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friends and Getting Wasted**

_Christopher's POV_

We all were at mine and Aelita's house when the doorbell rang. Odd went to the door and opened it to meet a man with walnut brown hair, a braided light black haired woman, and a ten year old girl standing there.

"Hi. Can I help you guys?" He asked, and I looked at the door.

"Patrick and Verity. Come on in." I said and the two obliged. I then looked at the others and remembered they don't know these three.

"Oh, yes. Introductions. Guys, this is Patrick Hartnell, his wife, Verity, and their daughter, Jessica. Patrick and Verity, this is Ulrich Stern and his wife, Yumi, the guy who answered the door is Odd Della-Robia and the woman next to him is his wife, Sam, the guy with the glasses is Jeremie Belpois and his wife and my oldest friend, Chelsea, and the guy that's William Dunbar and his wife, Laura." I introduced, resulting in some saying "Hello" or nodding.

Maya came into the room and saw Jessica.

"Hi, Jess." Maya said with a smile. Jessica also smiled.

"Hi, Maya." Jessica greeted. The two girls then took off to the game room.

"Maya and Jessica are best friends, like us. Hell, all of our children are best friends. They get it from us." I point out, earning nods from everyone, even Patrick and Verity.

"Yeah. Here's hoping they won't go through what we all did." Ulrich said, earning nods from everyone but Patrick and Verity, who rose an eyebrow.

"What, normal teenage shit?" Verity asked, earning a chuckle from me.

"Trust me, Ver, when I tell you, you don't wanna know how me and my friends were when we were teenagers." I said, earning agreements from my wife and friends.

Verity just shrugged it off, and pulled a wine out of the fridge.

"_1943_. Eh… I hope it's okay." She said, earning a laugh from me.

"Trust me, Ver. Wine gets better with age." I said. She shrugged and poured herself a shot. I looked to Patrick.

"What do you want to drink, man?" I asked him.

"I'll just have a beer." He said. I nodded and pulled a beer out of the fridge for him.

"Bottom's up." I joked as I handed him the bottle. He sat down on the sofa, with Verity in his lap while I sat down on the recliner and Aelita mimed Verity.

We then were deciding on what to do tomorrow.

"I say the guys head to the shooting range while the girls go shopping." I suggested, earning agreements from the others.

"Okay. It's settled then." Aelita said.

Suddenly, we all heard thunder and looked outside.

"Damn." Odd said.

"Good thing our place has plenty of rooms, eh, baby?" I ask, earning a nod from my wife.

With that, we all went to bed. As soon as Aelita and I got under the covers, we started cuddling.

"You remember that one time on Lyoko when I sacrificed myself to save you and the world?" I asked, shuddering as the memory of when I grabbed X.A.N.A. and the Kolossus and used Jeremie's multi-agent system.

She nodded. "Yeah. That was the first time you told me you love me." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I like to think that was the best chance I got for redemption for what I did all those years ago." I admitted.

"Don't think about that night." She told me.

"I stopped thinking about it when I first met you." I admitted, remembering how we first met.

"I'm glad that's behind you now." She said. She then started purring as I rubbed my hand up and down her side. "I am, too. Because if it hadn't have happened, I would've never met you." I said.

"Nor I you." She said.

We then pulled each other closer and fell asleep.

/The Next Morning\

I woke up with a yawn as my alarm went off. I smashed my fist against the clock, turning the alarm off. I looked to my left and saw a flurry of pink. I saw Aelita was still asleep. I started stroking her hair, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much." I whispered when I saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Buenos días, mi bella princesa." I said to her, making her smile.

"Buenos días, mi apuesto príncipe." She said back to me, making me smirk.

"I'm glad we took Spanish at Kadic." I said, making her giggle.

"Me too." She said. We then got out of bed and got dressed. As Aelita was getting out of her nightgown, I turned back to her and smirked. She caught me and threw her nightgown at me.

"It's not polite to stare." She said jokingly. I just smirked.

"Can I be blamed if I'm married to the sexiest woman I know?" I retorted, resulting in her blushing.

After that, we walked out of the room to find Maya was already awake, making us shocked.

"Wow, for once she beat us to get out of bed." I whispered.

Aelita nodded, then pulled out her phone. "Hello?" She answered, and started talking to the person. "Oh hi, Daddy." She said, making me grin. Aelita always enjoyed talking to her father. She nodded her head a couple of times, and finally smiled.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." She said, hung up, and then looked at me to see a confused look on my face.

"I asked my parents last night if they could watch the kids for us today while we're in town." She explained. I smiled.

"That's good. Maya loves your parents." I said when my own cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, sweetie."_ A female voice replied.

"Oh, hey, Mom. What's up?" I asked.

_"Anthea told me and your dad that they'll be watching Maya and her friends for you guys today. I offered for us to help her, and she accepted. We'll be there soon."_ She replied.

"Okay. See you in a few." I said, then hung up. I looked to Aelita.

"You're mom told my mom about watching the kids, so now my parents are coming over, too." I explained. She nodded her head in understanding. Everyone else came into the living room.

"So, when are we heading out, Chris?" Yumi asked. Aelita and I looked at each other, then the others.

"When our parents get here. They agreed to watch the kids for us while we're out of the house." I replied.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Aelita and I opened the door to see our parents standing there. We ushered them in and they smiled.

"Got the whole gang back together, eh, Son?" My dad asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, y'all. Let's get going." I said as we headed out the door, leaving mine and Aelita's parents with the kids. The guys piled in my Jeep with me while our wives piled my wife's van and we drove off.

We made our way to the shooting range I normally go to with Patrick and we stepped out of the Jeep.

"So, have long have y'all been married to your wives?" Patrick asked us.

"Almost elven years." I replied, earning agreements from the others.

"That's about how long I've been married to Verity." Patrick said.

"We proposed to them immediately after we graduated." Ulrich pointed out. Patrick went wide eyed.

"No shit! I proposed to Verity after immediately after graduation as well." He said.

We all then walked into the building and placed our allotted time, and got prepared. As always, Jeremie hesitated to pull the trigger.

"You do this every damn time, Einstein. You wanna hit your target, pull the fuckin' trigger." I explain in frustration.

"Yeah. Just imagine it's You-Know-Who, for Christ's sakes." Ulrich said, making Patrick raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Patrick asked, making every one of us go wide eyed. I eventually sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you _cannot_ go back to anyone, clear?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

"What are y'all telling me?" He asked.

"About what we dealt with as teenagers. We're telling you about a world called _Lyoko_." William replied, and Patrick looked intrigued.

/With the girls\

_Aelita's POV_

We were all in a clothing store of the mall when Laura walked over to me.

"What's up, Laura?" I asked.

"I was planning on getting wasted tonight. You in?" She asked me, and I smirked.

"Hell, yeah, I am." I replied, making her smile, while the others had worried looks.

"Remember what happened last time you got wasted, Princess?" Yumi asked me, making me go wide eyed.

"H-How do you know what happened last time I got wasted?" I asked.

"Chris told us." Chelsea replied, and I frowned.

"Well, he better sleep with one eye open tonight." I joked, making the other girls laugh.

I then eyed a pink dress I saw and it reminded me of my prom dress. Yumi noticed this and walked over to me.

"Remembering the prom?" She asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah. One of my favorite memories since I started dating him." I said, making her nod.

"I think we all agree on that." Laura said.

"You guys remember that prank we pulled on Sissi?" Sam asked, making all but Verity laugh.

"Oh my God, that was classic." I said.

"What did you guys do to her?" Verity asked, and we explained what we did in detail.

"Wow. That IS classic." Verity said after we finished explaining.

"Yeah. Cost me 10 bucks, though." Sam said.

/With the guys\

_Christopher's POV_

We got back in my Jeep and were driving home, Patrick still processing what we told him.

"So, Aelita was trapped in a virtual world with her father and an evil A.I. named X.A.N.A., Jeremie found her asleep in a supercomputer, then got Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd involved with fighting this X.A.N.A., then Chris murdered his classmates out of anger, then joined your team, gave his life to save the world after William and Laura joined your group, then Sam joined your team, and helped you defeat X.A.N.A. again, and now your living normal lives again?" Patrick asked, earning nods from all of us.

"Yep. That about sums it up." I replied.

"You guys fought this thing AND managed to balance your schoolwork on top of it?" He asked, astonished.

"Yep. We fought X.A.N.A. almost every day." Odd replied.

"That's amazing." Patrick said.

"Yeah. It was fun fighting him, but we all knew we couldn't leave the Supercomputer around, so we blew up the abandoned factory that it was built in." Ulrich said.

"Ah. A little demo work, eh?" Patrick asked.

"Yep." William replied.

"They still haven't found out who leveled the factory." Jeremie stated, making the rest of us look at him surprised.

"Ten years later, and they STILL don't know a bunch of kids blew up a fucking factory?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jeremie replied.

"Jesus. They had to have given up by now." Odd said, making Jeremie nod.

"Some have, but others are still looking for the culprits." He replied as my phone went off. I plugged it into the Jeep and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, baby."_ Aelita replied.

"Hey, honey. What's up?" I asked.

_"Laura wants to get wasted tonight, and asked me if I wanted to join her."_ She said.

"Just don't have a repeat of what happened last time, and I won't have a problem with it." I said.

_"I won't, I promise."_ She said, and I smiled.

"Okay, then. Which bar are we going to?" I asked.

_"Laura told me there's a place she and William usually go to. She knows the bartender." _She replied, and I looked at William, to see him nod.

"Okay, we're on our way to the house now. What about you?" I asked.

_"We just left the mall and we're on our way back now as well."_ She replied.

"Okay. See you soon." I said.

_"Okay. See you soon. Love you."_ She said.

"Love you too." I said.

_"Bye."_ She said.

"Bye." I said then hung up.

"What happened last time our Princess got wasted?" Odd asked.

"Well, let's just say she's lucky I knew the judge that resided over her trial." I replied cryptically, making the others have shocked looks.

"Aelita had to be put on trial?!" Jeremie asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, for sexual harassment. She kept trying to get a woman to make out with her, and the woman sued her for sexual harassment. Luckily, I know the judge, who was Herve." I explained, making the other guys look shocked.

"Herve Pinchon? A judge?" Ulrich asked, in disbelief, earning a nod from me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

We managed to make it back to the house when everyone looked at Aelita with sympathy. She shot me a look.

"What? If the wives know, it's only right that the guys know, too." I simply stated. She just rolled her eyes.

/One Hour Later\

"Don't get as wasted as last time, Aelita." Franz said.

"I won't, Daddy." She promised.

We all then went to the bar, with William driving our van while Aelita and I rode on my motorcycle. William hit a red light when we caught up to them.

"Baby?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"If I pass out, you will carry me out, right?" She asked.

"Of course, my lovely Princess." I replied.

The light turned green and we stayed right behind William until we reached the bar that he and his wife drink at.

Once we arrived inside, Aelita and Laura went to the bar and Laura got some vodka in her system while my wife got some whiskey in her system. I looked at William.

"At this rate, we might have to carry those two out." I told him.

"Damn right." He agreed.

After a few minutes, I looked at Laura and Aelita to see a drunken smile on my wife's face.

"William?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Laura's the same now." He replied.

We then decided to be ready to interfere in case they do something stupid. I looked at Aelita to see her looking for a victim. I then looked at the others.

"William and I need to get our wives outta here, y'all." I said, and they all agreed it was time to go.

We managed to get out of the bar before Aelita and Laura could do something stupid. William drove the van while Yumi rode my bike with me. We came to a red light and I looked to see her a little scared.

"Relax, Yumes. It's just like my Byke, just without three wheels." I told her.

"I'd prefer my Overwing over your Byke." She said. I scoffed.

"I seem to remember you rode with Ulrich on his Overbike. What makes a fucking motorcycle any different?" I asked.

The light turned green and we drove back to mine and Aelita's house.

William and I carried our wives inside as soon as we got there. My parents and in-laws saw us carrying them in and got worried.

"Don't worry. We got them out before they could do anything crazy, but they'll have to sleep in my room tonight." I explained, and they nodded.

William and I carried our passed out wives when Verity came into the room.

"Laura said that her husband was overcompensating with his giant sword on Lyoko. What did she mean by that?" She asked and we sighed.

"What we're about to tell you CANNOT go out to anyone except us and our friends, Verity. Clear?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"Crystal. What are you guys gonna tell me about?" She asked as we walked back into the living room.

"Mom, are the kids asleep?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Good." I said, then looked to Verity.

"We're telling you what we told Patrick earlier today. We're telling you about what we dealt with as teenagers. We're telling you about a world called _Lyoko_." I replied, making her have an intrigued look.

**That's chapter two. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to work on this update. I've got so many incomplete stories, it ain't even funny. Anyway, you guys know the procedure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hangovers, Explanations, and An Accident**

_Aelita's POV_

I woke up back in my room, placed my hands on my head groaned.

I looked to my right and, instead of my husband, I saw Laura, who was still out, laying there.

_"What in God's name happened last night?"_ I thought when I saw Laura starting to wake up. I frantically got out of the bed, and we both realized we were wearing what we wore last night.

"What happened?" She asked, while I shrugged. "Let's go find out what happened." I suggested, earning a nod from her.

**10 Minutes Later**

Laura and I walked out of the room, and saw the others were still here. I sat down next to my husband, and Laura sat next to hers.

"How are you two?" Chris asked us.

"Horrible. Me and her didn't… _do it_, did we?" I asked.

"No, Chris and I got you both to bed before you could do anything." William replied.

"But when we checked on you two a couple hours later, we saw you two making out." Chris added.

I had a look of shame, as did Laura. "God, I can't believe I did that. I don't even like Laura like that." I said.

"It's okay, Princess. William and I know you two don't like each other like that. Besides, you both were drunk." My husband said. I smiled and nodded, then looked at a wide eyed Verity.

"Ver? You okay?" I asked, earning a chuckle from my husband.

"While you and Laura were drunk last night, Verity asked about Lyoko, so we told her, and left out not one detail." He said, making me go wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Hey, Patrick already knew, so we thought she should know, too." Chris said.

I groaned and placed my hands on my head. "I'll have to call out of work today." I said, earning a nod from my husband, but confused looks from the others.

"She has two jobs, because teachers don't have a big salary." Chris explained, earning nods from the others.

"What's your other job, Princess?" Odd asked.

"She actually works with me at a gym. Aelita teaches yoga, while I teach Pilates." Verity replied, earning a nod from me. I handed Chris my phone and he dialed the gym's number.

_"Hello?"_ The owner asked.

"Hey, Heidi? It's Chris." He said.

_"Oh hey, Chris. What's up?"_ Heidi asked.

"Aelita's a bit hungover today, so I'm afraid she won't be able to work today." He replied.

_"Okay. I'll find a replacement for her. What about Verity?" _She asked.

"She'll be able to work today." He replied.

_"Okay, good. Cause I can't find a replacement for her today."_ She said.

"Okay. I'll call you later to see if she can work tomorrow." He said.

After he heard Heidi say "Okay", he hung up the phone, only for his to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Is this Christopher Rudy?"_ A man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked, standing up and walking out of the out to the back porch.

_Christopher's POV_

_"I'm with the New York Police Department. I have some bad news concerning your parents."_ The officer said, and my face paled.

"W-What happened to them?" I desperately asked.

_"I'm afraid they were killed in a car accident."_ The officer replied, making me have a look of devastation.

"N-No." I choked up.

_"I'm sorry. I'll let you go now. We just thought you should know." _The officer said, then hung up, just as my wife came to check on me.

"Honey? What is it?" She asked me, but I just fell into her arms.

"M-My parents are d-dead." I sobbed.

_Aelita's POV_

I went wide eyed when Chris told me my in-laws were killed in a car wreck. I started rubbing his back as he cried.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I cooed him.

"I can't believe they're gone." He sobbed.

"Look at me, baby." I told him and he obliged. "I can't pretend to know how bad it hurts, but just know that you still have us. We're all here for you, okay?" I reminded him, and he smiled.

"Thank you, my beautiful Princess." He said and I smiled.

"You're welcome, my handsome Prince." I said. We then kissed as the others walked over to us.

"She's right. We got your back, dude." Odd said and he nodded.

"Thanks, guys." He said, and they nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go to the gym Verity and I work at? I'm feeling better already." I said, and we all agreed.

/A Few Hours Later\

We arrived at the gym and walked in. The yoga class hadn't started yet, so Verity and I quickly ran to the locker room and got changed. When we came back out, Ulrich and William were with my husband at the punching bag. Yumi was teaching some of the people her Pecak Silat moves, and the others were on the various machines.

Verity went to her Pilates class, while I walked into my yoga class. "Okay, everyone. You ready to get started?" I asked, and they all eagerly nodded.

/3 Hours Later\

We all left the gym, and headed back to our place.

"Nothing like beating the shit out of a punching bag to make a man feel good." My husband joked, and I giggled.

After everyone else went to their houses, Chris tucked our daughter into bed, and we went to bed ourselves.

**That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fun at the Carnival**

_Aelita's POV_

It'd been two weeks since the funeral for Christopher's parents and he was torn still. He and the guys went out to try and cheer him up, leaving me with the girls.

"What should we do for my husband?" I asked them.

"Well, there's gonna be a carnival in town tomorrow. Maybe we could take him there to cheer him up." Laura said.

"That's not a bad idea." I said.

"Besides, I think the kids would enjoy it." Yumi added.

"Maya LOVES it when the carnival comes to town." I said.

"All our kids do." Sam said.

"Are we all in agreement, then?" Verity asked, and we all nodded our heads.

_With the guys_

_Christopher's POV_

I was with the other guys on our way back to my house, but I hadn't said a word during the drive. William was driving my Jeep, since I was in no shape to drive.

"We're really sorry, man." Ulrich said to me.

"Yeah. We're here for you." Jeremie said, making me smile a bit.

"Thank you, guys." I said.

I then chuckled.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I was just thinking about my honeymoon with Aelita."

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

I chuckled again. "We kinda trashed our room."

"Kinda?" William asked.

I nodded. "After our honeymoon, we found out Aelita was pregnant."

"How was it putting up with her while she was pregnant?"

I shuddered. "She got EXTREMELY bitchy when she had her mood swings."

"Damn." Patrick said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We made it back to my house and the other left with their wives and kids, leaving just me, my wife, and my daughter in the house.

"Maya's already in bed, baby." Aelita told me.

"Okay. Let's get to bed." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we went to our room. When we got into bed, Aelita rested her head on my chest and fell asleep looking at me. I smiled, kissed her forehead, then fell asleep.

/The Next Morning\

My alarm went off, and I shut it off, waking Aelita in the process.

"Sorry, baby." I said.

"It's okay. I've got a surprise for you." She said to me.

I cringed. "You know, I don't like surprises, sweetie." I reminded her.

"Well, you'll like this one. I guarantee it." She said with a smile.

We got out of bed and Aelita went to wake Maya up while I sat on the couch. Maya and Aelita came into the living room a few minutes later.

After we ate breakfast, we piled in Aelita's van and drove to one place Maya loves the most: The carnival.

Maya squealed with excitement as we parked the van. I looked and saw the others were in the parking lot with their kids. Franz and Anthea showed up as well.

"Like your surprise?" Aelita asked me, and I smiled and nodded. "My parents are gonna keep an eye on the kids while we all have our fun."

Aelita and I always went to see the hypnotist this carnival had, so I already counted on us going to see her show. Yuri, Vincent, Jake, Kayla, Jessica, and Maya walked with Franz and Anthea while the others walked over to us.

"Shall we?" Aelita asked.

"We shall." I said as the twelve of us walked through the carnival until we found where the hypnotist's tent was. I looked at the others. "Aelita and I always come here when the carnival's in town." I explained, and they all nodded.

Patrick and Verity went in with me and Aelita while the others went to the various rides.

"Welcome, everyone, welcome." The hypnotist greeted as we all sat down. "Now, I'm going to need two volunteers."

Aelita smirked at me and raised her hand. "Step on up, then, ma'am." The hypnotist said and Aelita walked up onto the stage. "Anyone else?" Verity's hand shot up next. "Okay. Come on up." Verity walked up onto the stage.

"Now, what are your names?" The hypnotist asked.

"Aelita Rudy." My wife said.

"Verity Hartnell." Verity said.

"Well, Aelita, I bet that man you smirked at was your husband, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he is."

The hypnotist looked at Aelita, then Verity. "You ladies ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Aelita and Verity said.

"Excellent." The hypnotist said, then looked at me and Patrick. "When I put them in a trance, I'll need you two to come up to the stage, okay?" She asked and Patrick and I nodded our heads.

I looked at Aelita to see her wink at me. I smirked and sat there. Within a few seconds, Aelita and Verity's heads drooped, hinting they were hypnotized. The spotlights turned to me and Patrick. I gulped nervously, causing Patrick to place a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down and he and I walked onto the stage.

"Now, Aelita. When I snap my fingers, you will kiss your husband." The hypnotist said, and Aelita nodded her head. The hypnotist snapped her fingers, and Aelita's eyes opened as her head lifted up. She smirked and kissed me square on the lips. I simply kissed back.

Aelita pulled away after a few seconds. "Aelita, sleep." The hypnotist said, and my wife's head drooped again. "Now, Aelita. When I snap my fingers again, you will come out of your trance and remember what you did." Again Aelita nodded her head, and the hypnotist snapped her fingers again. Aelita woke up from her trance and smiled at me.

Aelita and I then walked back to our seats as the hypnotist turned her attention to Verity. "Now, Verity. When I snap my fingers, you will kiss your husband." The hypnotist said, and Verity nodded her head. The hypnotist snapped her fingers, and Verity looked at Patrick and smirked and kissed him square on the lips.

They stayed that way about as long as me and Aelita, then Verity pulled away. "Verity, sleep." The hypnotist said, and Verity's head drooped. "Now, Verity. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and remember what happened while you were hypnotized." The hypnotist said, then snapped her fingers. Verity smiled and she and Patrick sat down next to me and Aelita.

"Thank you all for coming. There's another showing at 3:00 this afternoon." The hypnotist said as everyone stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Well, that was fun." Patrick said, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed, then looked at my wife. "How'd it feel?"

"Pretty relaxing, actually." She said.

"I agree. I felt so at ease and relaxed." Verity said.

"So, where do you think the kids are?" Patrick asked.

"If we had to guess where Maya is, she's probably at the petting zoo." I said.

"Yeah, she LOVES the animals." Aelita said.

The four of us walked over to the petting zoo when I spotted a little girl with Aelita's hair color petting a miniature horse. I looked at Patrick and Verity. "Maya absolutely adores the mini horses." I explained.

"So we see." Verity said. Maya saw us approaching and hugged Aelita and I when we got to her.

"You enjoying the horses, sweet pea?" I asked, and Maya nodded.

Ulrich and Yumi walked over to us with Yuri. William and Laura came over to us with Jake. Chelsea and Jeremie walked over with Kayla and Jessica. Franz and Anthea approached us. I looked around.

"Where are Sam, Odd, and Vincent?" I asked.

"The Della-Robia boys stuffed themselves on too much food, so they left." Ulrich told me. I sighed with annoyance. Aelita saw a dunking booth and smirked. I followed her gaze and groaned. "Alright, baby." I said, answering her silent question.

She smiled and dragged me to the dunking booth. I smirked as I sat down and waited for my wife to dunk me. "Oh, it's really hot out here." I taunted. Aelita smirked evilly and threw her first ball, but missed.

"That all you got, Princess?" I taunted. Her next throw made the target move a little. "You're getting there. I could really use a swim." I said. She threw the third ball, and succeeded in dunking me. I surfaced and smirked.

"Well, you wanted to cool off." Aelita said as she helped me out of the water.

"Very funny, Princess." I said. We walked over to the others as I dried myself off. "She likes to dunk me." I explained.

"We noticed." Yumi said.

"Okay. Let's head home, guys." Aelita said.

"What's the hurry, Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah. I think since we're in town, we should take someone to the zoo." I said, looking at Maya.

She squealed and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back. Aelita called Sam.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Sam answer.

"Hey, Sam." Aelita said.

_"Hey, Aelita. What's up?"_

"We're taking Maya to the zoo. Wanna come?"

_"Sure. We'll meet you guys there."_

"Okay. See you soon."

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

Aelita hung up. "Sam, Odd, and Vincent will meet us there." She told us.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Chelsea said.

With that, we left the carnival and headed to the zoo. We saw all of the animals at the zoo, then went to our houses.

Aelita and I cuddled when we were in bed. "Thank you for today, Princess. It really took my mind off things." I said.

"For you, baby, anything." She said.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my beautiful Princess." I said.

"Goodnight, my handsome Prince." She said then we both fell asleep.

**That's chapter four. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been so busy with other stuff. Anyway, y'all know what to do.**


End file.
